The present invention relates to a process of preparing high molecular weight hydrocarbons, particularly polymethylene, in the presence of a catalyst composition.
It is known that reacting synthesis gas, a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, at very high pressures, for example greater than 15,000 pounds per square inch gauge (psig), and at temperatures of from about 100° C. to about 500° C. in the presence of supported catalysts can provide high molecular weight hydrocarbons such as polymethylene. However, the pressures required to produce such products from synthesis gas are difficult to achieve, require specific equipment, involve many safety issues, and have a negative impact on the economics of the process. Thus, production of high molecular weight hydrocarbons, such as polymethylene, utilizing moderate reaction conditions that do not require high pressures and related equipment needed to handle the high pressures would be a significant contribution to the art and to the economy.
It is also known that a serious problem associated with synthesis gas operations has been the non-selectivity of the product distribution since high activity catalysts generally yield a liquid product containing numerous hydrocarbon materials such as methanol and branched chain higher alcohols. Complicated recovery schemes are necessary to separate the desired products and the overall yield of the valuable organic products is low. Thus, a process that can produce high molecular weight hydrocarbons, such as polymethylene, from synthesis gas to provide a high degree of selectivity to polymethylene would also be of significant contribution to the art and to the economy.
It is also known that supported ruthenium catalyst compositions have been used at high pressure reaction conditions for producing polymethylene from synthesis gas. However, such catalyst compositions require the use of high pressures and are not useful for obtaining a high yield of polymethylene from synthesis gas conversion at moderate reaction conditions. Thus, a supported ruthenium catalyst composition, a process of making such catalyst composition, and a process for using such catalyst composition for producing polymethylene from synthesis gas that provides a high yield of polymethylene at moderate reaction conditions compared to supported ruthenium catalyst compositions utilized at high pressure conditions would also be of significant contribution to the art and to the economy.